Oportuno
by Viko W
Summary: La idea de reclutar a Saitama sigue fresca en la cabeza de Fubuki.


**Disclaimer** : La serie de One Punch Man es propiedad de One, así como los personajes en esta historia. Esto es hecho por fans y para fans sin fines de lucro.

FubukixSaitama… quizás, no es realmente romance (aunque así lo quisiera).

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-**

 **Oportuno.**

Recortó el último vale con expresión triunfal y lo echó en el sobre henchido tamaño oficio que reposaba sobre su tocador. Fubuki curvó los labios, satisfecha. Aquella idea le había llegado de pronto, como una epifanía, mientras observaba aburrida a un par de integrantes de su círculo cercano llegar con varios bollos de frijol dulce. Ambos hombres lucían alegres sonrisas mientras repartían los panes, comentando lo afortunados que habían sido de alcanzar aquella oferta en el supermercado.

 _Oferta…_

La palabra se deslizó en su cabeza tan resplandeciente como un letrero de neón, haciendo repiquetear una campanilla en su cerebro. ¿Cómo es que no se le había ocurrido antes? Fubuki se levantó de su asiento, excusándose con encontrarse indispuesta y casi habría echado a correr al puesto de revistas más cercano de no haber recordado la columna de revistas en su departamento (sencillamente una vez que se había suscrito a una era difícil no hacerlo con otras).

Cerró los ojos, saboreando la victoria. Todo el mundo contaba con una debilidad, algo por lo que accederían a realizar cualquier cosa siempre y cuando fueran recompensados. Era un comportamiento meramente humano. Incluso ella misma cedería ante un soborno, no exactamente uno monetario pero el punto radicaba en que cualquiera, sin importar quien fuera, podía sucumbir ante la tentación de obtener una sustanciosa recompensa. Fubuki esbozó una amplia sonrisa mientras enroscaba el hilo rojo alrededor de la anilla, cerrando así el sobre. Aquello sería sólo un pequeño incentivo para tentarlo, el anzuelo a morder. Suspiró satisfecha al tiempo que se recargaba contra el respaldo, cruzándose de piernas. La certeza de haber dado con el punto débil de Saitama inflaba su ego cual zepelín. Fubuki ladeó la cabeza soltando una risita. Aquel hombre en verdad era un tipo curioso. Su talón de Aquiles no consistía en bienes materiales o billetes (quizás sí lo era el papel moneda, porque ¿quién no?) sino en-

Oyó el timbre. Habría desistido en abrir la puerta de no haber tenido la fuerte impresión de que se trataba de sus subordinados. Aquel día había organizado una pequeña reunión con motivo de discutir la depuración de miembros inútiles dentro del grupo, misma de la cual, horas antes, ella había partido en un arrebato de confianza con motivo de reclutar a Saitama de una buena vez. La psíquica se aproximó a la puerta, sus tacones siendo silenciados por el alfombrado. Su mano se cerró alrededor de la manija dorada pero no abrió. Se quedó quieta, aguzando el oído para escuchar el débil parloteo de las personas afuera. "¿Y si no está?" "No deberíamos haber venido, ¿qué pasa si se molesta?" "Vinimos porque estamos preocupados, deja de comportarte como un cobarde. Deberías avergonzarte por suponer semejante cosa" "Claro, claro, pero ¿no es un poco… invasivo? ¿Qué si la señorita Fubuki no nos considera tan cercanos como para venir hasta su departamento?" "Eres un idiota." "Shh, cállense ya. La señorita Fubiki nos necesita."

Sus labios se curvaron en una trémula sonrisa, dejando salir una risita ahogada. Los oyó soltar suaves sonidos de consternación al ser descubiertos y aquello sólo incrementó su diversión.

─ ¿Se-Señorita Fubuki?─se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta─¿Se encuentra bien?

Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con sus tres subordinados más allegados. Sus rostros, además de verse claramente turbados, reflejaban sincera preocupación. Fubuki se sintió halagada, algo tibio naciendo en su pecho.

─Sí, lo estoy.─ respondió con naturalidad.

Lily sonrió aliviada con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas.

─Ya veo…─murmuró Pestañas, limpiándose una gota de sudor. A su lado, el gigantesco hombre que ocupaba el tercer puesto, suspiró.

─Lamento haberlos preocupado.

Él sonrió tontamente, afectado por la deslumbrante belleza de su señora. Lily, nerviosa, le ofreció un par de bollos.

─Señorita Fubuki, tal vez debería comer algo para reponer sus fuerzas.

Ella inspeccionó fugazmente el bollo. La chica formó una sonrisa tímida. Fubuki asintió tomando uno de los panes rellenos. Lo contempló por un momento, recordando la alegría de los hombres por haberlos adquirido por tan poco precio. _Ofertas,_ la palabra volvió a aparecer en su cabeza. Echó una mirada al trío y ellos se cuadraron al instante, reconociendo aquella mirada.

─Pestañas, ve por el auto─ ordenó echando a andar por el pasillo─. Necesito hacer una compra urgente.

─ ¡Como usted diga, Señorita Fubuki!─respondieron los tres al unísono.

Fubuki le dio un mordisco al bollo de frijoles dulces sin parar de sonreír.

─Andando entonces.

.

.

.

 _Y así, seis días después…_

Fubuki sonrió, notaba la convicción de Saitama flaquear ante la pila de cupones sobre la mesa. Se regodeó mientras tomaba uno de los recortes para sacudirlo perezosamente a la altura de los orbes de su objetivo. Los ojos de Saitama se ensancharon, leyendo el porcentaje de descuento. Ella curvó los labios aún más, pronunciando en voz alta la cifra impresa en el papel.

─ Cincuenta por ciento.─ dijo parando de sacudir el cupón. Saitama empuñó las manos bajo la mesa, obligándose a apartar la mirada de aquel tentativo descuento. Aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido para la psíquica.

─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres?─preguntó irritado y luego le dio un sorbo a su té. Conocía bien el motivo por el que Fubuki se hallaba ahí. Sólo era la necesidad de hablar para romper el hechizo hipnótico de aquellos cupones.

─ Vengo a ofrecerte una última oportunidad para ingresar al grupo Ventisca, Saitama.─ respondió devolviendo el vale de descuento al montón.

─ Sólo estás intentando sobornarme.

Fubuki se cruzó de brazos, resaltando inconscientemente su pecho. Saitama luchó por no mirar de nueva cuenta la pila de cupones.

─Deberías sentirte privilegiado por ser un sujeto de mi interés. Muchos héroes del bloque B darían cualquier cosa por pertenecer al renombrado equipo Ventisca.

Saitama suspiró pesadamente, exhibiendo su incomodidad por tenerla como invitada.

─Ya te dije que no me quedaré en el grupo B─ recalcó─ No me interesa formar parte de tu equipo.

Ella apretó los labios antes de volver a hablar. El hombre calvo acercó a su boca la taza de té una vez más, el poder de los cupones era más como un pulso hipnótico que variaba la intensidad de su flujo; ahora ya no le parecían tan deseables… no TANTO.

─El equipo Ventisca es por mucho la mejor opción para los héroes de clase B. ¿En verdad piensas ser lo suficientemente bueno para avanzar a la clase A?

Él la miró desinteresado, despegando la vista de los papeles con porcentajes, casi aburrido y bebió otro pequeño trago de su té verde.

─Eres fuerte─ convino con expresión altanera─, pero nunca podrás derrotar a Sweet Mask si tu propósito es arrebatarle el primer puesto.

─No pienso quedarme en ese bloque tampoco.

Fubuki chasqueó la lengua, sintiendo la frustración crecer. Saitama volvió a darle un sorbo a su té.

─No tengo intención de formar parte de ningún grupo. Lo dije antes, ¿no? No me gustan las jerarquías entre héroes─ la miró fijamente con expresión plana─ ¿Algo más?

 _Cabeza dura,_ le habría gustado responder. Se acomodó el flequillo, haciendo una pausa para serenarse.

─De acuerdo. Tomaré eso como una negativa a mi amistosa invitación. No me dejas más alternativa que reclutarte por las malas─ sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los de Saitama─. Escucha, la última vez fue King quien ganó el encuentro. Sin embargo, creo que lo más adecuado sería un enfrentamiento entre líderes de coaliciones. Tú y yo.

 _Lo sabía_ , pensó con fastidio. La tenacidad de aquella mujer comenzaba a molestarle.

─ Yo no soy el líder de ningún grupo.─ replicó con indiferencia y sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre la mini montaña de vales. El flujo hipnótico de aquellos condenados cupones volvía a cobrar fuerza, mierda. 50 % de descuento en carnes magras, leyó. Otro rezaba 25 % en zanahorias, otro más un sorprendente 75 % en col china. Divisó uno que decía 2x1 en manos de cangrejo con fecha de vencimiento para el día siguiente. Tragó saliva disimuladamente. Esa mañana había acordado con Genos almorzar bolas de arroz rellenas de ciruelas agridulces pues sus ingresos como héroe profesional no habían sido muy generosos ese fin de mes (y su orgullo no le permitía que Genos cubriera en su totalidad los gastos de los víveres). Fubuki asió la taza de té humeante para dirigirle una socarrona mirada al hombre. Saitama sintió una vena saltar de su frente.

─Te diré lo que haremos─ comenzó, ignorando las objeciones del otro─. Si gano tendrás que unirte al grupo Ventisca. Si te comportas, incluso podría considerar otorgarte la posición como mi mano derecha. Y claro, todos estos serían tuyos.

─En ningún momento accedí a tu desafío─suspiró─. Sólo toma el té y vete. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Fubuki frunció el ceño.

─ ¿Ah sí?

─Sí.

─ ¿Qué clase de cosas?

Saitama miró sin disimulo a la puerta y luego de vuelta a Fubuki. Ella enarcó una ceja, esperando. Saitama guardó silencio brevemente; miró al techo como si pensara en su respuesta. La campanita de viento colgada en su balcón tintineó suavemente.

─Cosas.─ respondió al fin.

… Habría que ejercer presión.

─Si ganas te dejaré la mitad.

Saitama la miró un instante, dio otro sorbo a su té y luego señaló los cupones con su índice.

─La mitad y una cena pagada en el restaurant familiar de filetes y cortes.

Fubuki sonrió triunfal.

─De acuerdo.─ accedió acomodándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

─Entonces… ¿Cuál será el desafío esta vez?─ preguntó segundos después con aire desconcertado.

Ella amplió la sonrisa y de su bolso extrajo un tablero que plantó en el rostro de Saitama una expresión de angustia. Las fichas de dos caras tintinearon melodiosamente.

.

.

.

Fubuki lo escudriñó con disimulo. Era inusual encontrarse con sujetos que no desearan formar parte de su facción dentro del grupo B. Los había escasos, cierto, quienes no mostraban interés por el grupo Ventisca, no obstante aquello no significaba que no le dirigieran una que otra mirada indiscreta. Su físico era difícil de ignorar.

Fubuki enarcó una ceja.

Y luego estaba _él_.

Lo observó exprimirse el seso sopesando la jugada siguiente, mientras se frotaba la barbilla. Lo había desafiado a un juego de estrategia, una simple partida de othello. Ella se regodeó ante su propia astucia. Saitama era fuerte pero no muy brillante. Luego de darse a la tarea de investigar los resultados de su prueba de admisión en la asociación de héroes había descubierto el penoso examen escrito. Fubuki había contemplado perpleja aquel par de números. 71 puntos, la mínima aprobatoria.

Saitama movió una de sus fichas. Fubuki realizó el siguiente movimiento casi de inmediato para continuar con la inspección del hombre. No era mal parecido, concedió internamente, sólo calvo y apático. Su pésima actitud era la barrera principal que impedía notar su talento. Toda esa fuerza bruta descansando en sus músculos, en cada pequeña fibra de su atlético cuerpo, el cual –la mayoría del tiempo- se hallaba oculto tras aquel espantoso harapo amarillo. Fubuki frunció levemente el ceño al fijarse en el traje confeccionado para su profesión. Lo hacía lucir enclenque además de ridículo. Nadie sospecharía que tras ese _pijama_ amarillo huevo se escondía un físico digno de un verdadero héroe. No, se corrigió, más bien nadie sospechaba que tras ese ridículo atuendo se escondía un héroe.

─Ah…─Saitama formó una sonrisa boba y movió otra ficha. Ella respondió la jugada sin vacilar. Saitama volvió a fruncir el entrecejo al tiempo en que una gota de sudor le escurría por un costado de la cara. Fubuki no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo tensar la quijada. Aquello sería pan comido. Al final de esa única partida Saitama pasaría de vestir aquella vergüenza a un elegante traje negro con corbata y un par de guantes de piel del mismo color. Fubuki se permitió fantasear con aquel futuro próximo. Sería difícil al principio, no obstante luego de unos cuantos meses trabajando en su horrible personalidad las cosas se tornarían bastante bien. Sería como pulir un diamante en bruto. Un perfecto segundo al mando con la capacidad de volver polvo a quien quiera que gozara de un buen puesto en el bloque A. Fubuki se guardó un suspiró risueño. Sí, un perfecto segundo al mando bajo su tutela. Siempre que se encargara de mantenerlo bien enganchado nada ni nadie podría poner en duda el poder del grupo Ventisca.

Saitama volvió a mover una ficha, dudoso de hacer un movimiento correcto. La miró, a juzgar por la expresión de la psíquica su jugada había sido una pésima. Se mordió el labio y Fubuki contraatacó sin titubear.

─Eres buena en esto.─ murmuró irritado.

Fubuki asintió con un ruidito antes de darle un sorbo a su té. Saitama sintió saltar una vena en su frente. Miró el tablero, analizando el juego. Sus fichas comenzaban a desaparecer, mientras que las de aquella mujer aumentaban. Sino le daba un giro al asunto terminaría estancado en el bloque B con ella. Apretó los dientes. Necesitaba un cambio de estrategia.

─Hmm.─se frotó el mentón.

… necesitaba una estrategia.

Se arriesgó a mover sin pensarlo tanto. La vio sonreír arrogante y una nueva ficha negra se situó en el tablero. Allá iba otra de sus fichas, pensó angustiado. Miró el número de fichas que le quedaban. _Hmph_ , se estaban esfumando a una velocidad alarmante. ¿Sería prudente pedir tiempo? Lo dudó seriamente. Pero si acaso ella accediera… no. Fubuki era astuta -Saitama frunció el entrecejo- Astuta como un zorro. La vez anterior que lo retó se las ingenió para desafiarlo a una partida de videojuegos, la cual habría ganado de no ser por la ayuda de King y sus vastos conocimientos como gamer empedernido. De modo que no, ella no le permitiría escabullirse. De pronto tenía la boca terriblemente seca. Miró su taza de té, quedaba poco menos de un sorbo. _Ah…_ Sin embargo, podría fingir que iba al baño, llevarse el móvil consigo y mirar en internet alguna buena jugada en Othello. Sí, podría hacerlo, aplicar la vieja y siempre confiable excusa de la vejiga distendida. La psíquica no podría negarle una visita al baño. No después de la taza de té que había bebido. Miró de nuevo su juego. _Hmmm…_ Vaya que era una pena jugando aquello.

Separó los labios, dispuesto a jugarse aquella carta.

─Tengo qu-…─pero fue incapaz de escucharse decirlo. No porque sus labios hubiesen rehusado a escupir la mentira. Las palabras habían salido, su boca había gesticulado la pobre excusa. Saitama torció la boca. El detalle era que la frase había sido sepultada por un fortísimo rugido que hizo cimbrar hasta los cimientos. La lámpara se agitó violentamente. Fubuki abrió los ojos de par en par. El sonido golpeó sus oídos. Saitama, impasible, miró hacia la ventana. Fuego a lo lejos. Una explosión. Sirenas. El olor a quemado le perforó la nariz al cabo de unos segundos. El celular comenzó a vibrar sobre la barra de la cocina. Fubuki miró horrorizada las lenguas de fuego elevarse por encima de los edificios más allá. La voz, carente de emoción de una mujer, se escuchaba por los altavoces anunciando el nivel de desastre: Demonio. Saitama emitió un débil _Mmm._

─Bueno, hora de irse─ le oyó decir mientras se ponía en pie. Ella lo miró alejarse con andar flojo. Afuera comenzaron a escucharse los gritos distantes y distorsionados de la gente, seguidos de más explosiones─. Terminaremos nuestra partida después. Vete a casa, Fubuki.

─P-Pero…─comenzó a decir. Se calló al atrapar la mirada de Saitama. Él se detuvo apenas un momento, viéndola por encima del hombro. Ella notó las manos transpirarle. Los ojos marrón oscuro de Saitama parecieron taladrarle.

─ ¿No pensarás que esto es más importante o sí?─su rostro de pronto había adquirido aquel semblante estoico. Fubuki rehuyó la mirada─ Porque un héroe de verdad no.

Aquello se sintió como una bofetada y ella empuñó las manos hasta entumecerlas. Los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. _Idiota._ Clavó la vista en el tablero, escuchando el pulso retumbar en sus oídos. _¡¿Cómo te atreves?!_ Notaba un nudo formándose en su garganta. Sólo hasta escucharlo avanzar Fubuki volvió a dirigirle la mirada. Su capa blanca ondeó brevemente en la corta trayectoria hasta el barandal. Saitama la miró de soslayo, una diminuta sonrisa figuró en sus labios; Fubuki olvidó un instante su enfado. Él lucía…- _ah-_

… _deslumbrante._

Lo vio saltar por el balcón antes de perderse en la distancia y aquella imagen quedó grabada en sus pupilas como el fantasma de un rayo de luz blanca. Fubuki continuó mirando por la ventana aún después de haber perdido de vista el pequeño punto blanco en el que se había convertido Saitama. _Un héroe de verdad_ , había dicho él. Volvió la vista a las fichas de othello. La voz de Saitama reverberó en su interior como las ondas de un estanque. _Tch._

Abrió los puños, la sangre volvió a circular.+-

Recogió las fichas, guardándolas de nuevo en la caja. No se dio cuenta hasta que la mandíbula le dolió, que había estado apretando los dientes. Frunció los labios ante el recuerdo del hombre. _Estúpido, estúpido,_ Fubuki volvió a tensar la quijada. ¿Qué sabía él sobre ser un héroe? Ella llevaba más tiempo en el negocio, mientras que él-

… _Había sonreído._

Apretó los labios inadvertidamente al rememorar aquel gesto.

Lento, Fubuki devolvió la vista hacia el balcón. Las explosiones habían cesado, sólo restaba el denso humo negro que subía por los cielos. Volteó la cara, volcando su atención en la caja del juego de mesa. Sus pómulos se colorearon de un tenue rosa. Fubuki entornó los ojos al reparar en los cupones situados a un lado de la mesita.

─… pero yo iba a ganar.─ murmuró con gesto compungido, mientras la débil sonrisa de Saitama desfilaba frente a sus ojos... claramente escaqueándose de su irremediable derrota.

 **Fin.**

 **Notas:** ahhhrrrg, no sé llevar las personalidades de estos condenados y muy amados personajes míos. Sencillamente escapan de mi corral de personalidades ligeramente alteradas. Tal vez sea cosa de práctica y escribir más sobre este par. Quién sabe, puede que con un par más de fics logre hacerme una buena idea de cómo manejar correctamente (o darle mi estilo) a estos dos. Especialmente porque quiero escribir algo tierno-no-muy-meloso sobre ellos (más del lado de Fubuki que de Saitama… porque anda, es el calvo simplón LOL).


End file.
